Counting The Stars
by Purle-Stream
Summary: AU. Austin had his vacation planned out - video games & pancakes. But when his parents pull him out to a lake for his vacation - he's not pleased. That is, until he meets Ally, a girl with a secret that can never be spoken. Literally. Plotting to get away from his perfect nowhere, will he? Or will Austin find a reason to stay? (1st fanfic. Rubbish summary. Better story. :P )
1. Prologue: Disappointments & Departures

**"Prologue: Disappointments & Departures"**

**(A/N: Hey guys! :) First of all, thanks for clicking my little fanfic here! This is my first fanfic, my first story here, and I'm both nervous and excited. So please, drop a review and give a favourite if you're intrigued. Short and sweet to start off with, but things WILL get interesting, I promise! I would really love to hear from you, with advice about this site and this story and such. Thanks guys!)**

My name is Austin Moon. Like the giant rock in the sky. I had always thought that the moon was somehow a night light, but _her_ wise words taught me that the moon was in fact a rock that reflects the light of the sun.

Just one of the many things she taught me.

I'm not here to tell you that I'm an idiot and know next to nothing. You're probably aware of that already. What I'm here to tell you is the story of a girl, and how her story and mine entwined and made two singular stories whole.

I'm not good with the whole 'inspirational lyrics' thing yet, but I'm working on it. Perhaps you could pretend to wipe a tear and applaud my efforts at trying to stir emotion. Maybe I'll get better. Much like the moon, my lyrics are something she's helping me with.

So, in the fashion of all interesting tales, our story starts right here. As elusive as an eclipse, this story begins as rain pelted down on the sun struck city of Miami.

* * *

Sometimes I wondered what it would be like if I was a merman. Life would be terrible without the joys of burgers and pancakes, the pleasures of video games. Sea life would even leave you deprived of music. But then again, you can talk to fish, swim all the time and earn yourself a glorious tan.

Well, that's what I guessed anyway. I didn't really know any mermen who I could fact check with.

These startling thoughts arose as I was lifting musty boxes from a cupboard in the art room, to a cupboard downstairs. It was the last day of school, as we were all headed out for spring break. My best friend and I opted for merriment rather than our period six class. Long story short, we were caught. Now while the rest of Marino High were packing out to the streets, Elliot and I were heaving impossibly weighty boxes to 'disclosed locations' to aid our art teacher, Mr. Burrows. An inspired punishment indeed.

A hideous painting of a mermaid hung loosely from a nail next to the door. The artist had a very demeaning approach to sea life – the mermaid looked absolutely miserable. Nevertheless, a mermaid's trouble wasn't my problem.

With another box fixated within my grasp, I hauled the goods across the blue linoleum. The pasty fluorescent lights flickered as Elliot followed my trail, a stream of rain pouring down each window we passed.

"If we were to get a punishment, at least it's in the art room." Elliot articulated to no one in particular.

We reached the small inventory room at the base of the staircase, and piled it. The boxes accumulated much more space than we accounted for, and it was a squeeze to get into the room, let alone ensuring all the paints and brushes didn't explode onto the next victim to open the door.  
"I'm so excited for spring break man, it's all finally happening for us!" Elliot beamed, as he dropped his box to the ground with a thud.

"It ought to be promising, now that you and Kira are a thing. Hopefully I'll finally get my chance with Cassidy." My hazel eyes reflected off a window, and my lips curled upwards at the thought.

"Video games, late nights and sleep ins. Plus Trent's party will be wicked!"

"We still hate Trent, right?" I questioned dubiously.

"Hell yeah man, but you know it's gonna be the biggest party of the year?" Elliot quizzed as he arched an eyebrow.

"Definitely, Mr. Baskett. Hella off the hook, L.O.L., swag, so dope!"

Our eyes widened as we saw middle aged Mr. Burrows, arms folded and knitted sweater crinkled. Boy, he didn't understand modern lingo. I didn't even understand it.

"This isn't leisure time, gentlemen. Your vacation is yet to begin and until all these boxes have been moved, you're not going anywhere. So get a move on! I want to go get a coffee." With that, he escorted us out of the room and back up the stairs. Elliot and I shared a mischievous glance, grinning as we simultaneously whispered 'cheers to the best break ever!'

* * *

This was going to be the worst break ever!

My plate was still piled with food, instead of blurring motions which was normally all that's seen when I eat. I poked the broccoli with my silverware, tossing it to and fro on my plate. I never really liked broccoli. Oh who was I kidding, I didn't really like vegetables.

"I'm sorry things aren't going the way you thought Austin, but it will be great!" My mother piped enthusiastically.

I sat opposite to my parents at the dining table, as their eyes tried to warm me up to the idea. It would take much more than a look to even get me to comprehend the idea.

"Look son," my father began, resting his hand on the table, "this year has been stressful for us. Our business has faltered, the market has been up and down, up and down, up and down, up and down..." my father droned on, his arm wormed up and down while he spoke.

"Uh, dad?" I questioned his sanity, as I gingerly placed a potato in my mouth.

"Oh, right. Anyways, the point is son that your mother and I have been working very hard. We need a break, a holiday, a vacation. So we chose a place we could all enjoy!" He smiled gleefully.

They chose a lake. A lake in North Carolina, far away from here. Or was it North Dakota? Wisconsin? Okay, geography wasn't my strongest point, but I did know this infamous lake was situated very far from here. I was not going to get to meet up with Elliot, or have my chance with Cassidy – instead, I was going to be spending my time at a large body of water that was honestly a glorified puddle.

The rest of that evening passed in a blur. I had to break the news to Elliot, and it was melancholy. We were mourning for the vacation we were never going to have. Deep in the pit of my stomach, it actually felt like someone had died.

My parents tried cooking dessert, but their efforts were futile. Sure, I still ate it, but I didn't enjoy it. Instead of tasting like ice cream, it flavoured of bitter lemons and rotten candy. It left an acidic trail down my throat.

I knew for a fact that I wasn't going to enjoy anything about this vacation.

Then again, I didn't know she'd be there yet.

**(A/N: You made it to the end of the prologue. Gold star for you! :D If you're still here, I hoped you enjoyed what little taste I left here for you to savour. I don't know how often I should update, but I know it will be pretty soon. A few days, perhaps? Maybe a week? I don't know yet ahah. But please, leave a review and tell me what you think! ****  
**

**By the way, the cover was a hasty thing so I'll make a better one when I can. :P **

**So yes, what did you think of this chapter? Do you like my approach to Austin thus far? And how different do you think life for Austin is, with Elliot being his best friend? Do you think it would have worked out in the long run? **

**So anyways, here we are. Thanks for reading up 'til here, but until next time, adios! :) xx)**


	2. New Places & New Faces

**Chapter One – "New Places & New Faces"**

**(A/N: Oh my goodness, second chapter already! :') Thank you SO SO SO much to all the people that reviewed, followed and read my first chapter. Really guys, I am so stoked that you've responded in a way, especially for my first story! Like seriously, I thought I'd get 1 review and 10 reads, at best. You guys are amazing ugh bahahaha 3 )**

* * *

I had never been good at packing. Since vacations were a rare commodity for my family, my skills were underdeveloped. Even my school bag was a wreck, books and food askew. Truth be told, I'm quite the messy person, maybe that's a contributing factor. I knew my parents would be willing to vouch for that.

But for now, I was placing much loved items into bags to take with me to our pristine lakeside holiday in nowhere. In goes skateboard. In goes basketball. In go clothes and underwear and shoes.

With my immediate life now snugly wrapped up in bags, I was almost ready to go. There was only one thing which was still left to be handled – my guitar.

It was no secret I loved music. Headphones were always wrapped around my ears, echoing a tune to my eardrums. I could sing, I could dance, I even mastered the guitar. Albeit, my hobby was a wasted one. I'd always aspired to be an overnight internet sensation, until my father bellowed that I had a one in a million chances of making it.

A macabre way to look at it, I thought. My music was a secret vice I had, a trait my parents profusely discouraged. They can take the music _from_ me, but they couldn't take the music from _within_ me. So, in the style of a superhero, I had to hide my music as a secret identity.

"Austin, hurry up! We've got to get moving if we want to get there before lunch!" My father hollered from outside.

Backpacks dangled off my back like vines in a jungle, while I juggled the other bags on my arms and all the while, trying to not tumble to the ground in a heap.

I hurried down the stairs, my game face on. My skin glowed red as the weight was threatening to buckle and send me toppling to the ground. No, I was going to do this. I was going to get these bags in the car in one trip only.

_Two trips are for the weak. _

The red station wagon sat in the driveway as my parents shoved their belongings into the back. I raced along the stone path cutting through the front yard, making sure not to tred on my father's precious grass. I reached the car, and threw all my items in like a massive, fiery baggage explosion.

"Oh come on, now I have to rearrange that!" My mother grunted, as she set to work restoring the bags' immaculate order.

That was that. My guitar and bags were stuffed in the car, and I had nothing to do but wait. I walked to the curb and sat, my hands holding up my apathetic expression. The sun shone on the parts of my body left exposed by my red v-neck, slowly warming me up. Not to the vacation though, just literally warming me up.

"Austin!" A voice called out to me in the distance.

Immediately I rose to my feet, as a breathless Elliot clambered down the sidewalk with a friend in tow. He reached me in three easy bounds, and encased me in a bro hug.

"Glad we caught you before you left." Elliot grinned.

"We?"

Suddenly, a meek Cassidy stepped out from behind Elliot. Her blonde hair lay tame down her front, as she smiled widely. My heart hammered, and it took a lot of strength to keep it from beating so erratically that it would burst from my chest and punch her in the face.

"I'm so bummed that we can't chill these next few weeks Austin, but I'd be happy to hang when you get back?" Cassidy offered, extending her hand to solidify the deal.

Did she just ask me out?

I tried to keep my calm (badly) and accepted. My parents then beckoned me to the vehicle, meaning it was time to go. With rushed farewells and a bittersweet embrace from Cassidy, dad drove out of our suburban cul-de-sac and continued on down the road.

* * *

The green got more and more dense the longer we traveled. The terrain grew bumpier, and the sun further concealed itself in the clouds the longer we drove. My iPod sat in my lap, my head rested against the window. My parents held idle chit chat between one another while I zoned out, drifting continuously through sleep.

The groggy feeling was shaken as the car jerkily came to a stop. I had to blink to reacquaint myself with my eyes, as I took in all that I could see around me. We were finally here.

I didn't normally see things as 'precious' or 'beautiful', but that is what this place was. Sheltered by a cascade of evergreen trees, the lake extended far beyond what our eyes could perceive. Mountains and summits rolled off the water and stood tall at the end of the vast lake, towering above everything and were sheltered within the clouds.

There was even a boat ramp into the lake.

Awesome!

There were six unique houses ingrained in a clearing just at the edge of the lake, to our left. The plateau in which they were built on offered a picturesque and stunning glimpse into the water. There were new faces unpacking into their respective houses, their beings I couldn't ascertain from this distance.

The house closest to us is the one we eventually stopped in front of. It was a beautiful three story lake side cottage, white weatherboards and ivy slowly making its way to the roof. The roofing tiles were the colour of chocolate, and sat comfortably above a balcony that adjoined to the house.

Green foliage grew in patches all around, with a barbeque pit and tables set out on the edge of the plateau for everyone to utilise. Space was vast and flora was in utmost supply. Everything simply was better than I could have imagined.

"Welcome to Ridgewood, honey." My mother's saccharine voice coddled.

The car idled for a moment before dad turned it off. I swung my door open and eyed down the lane way of the other houses.

Each was occupied, and had a tenant to occupy it for the duration of the vacation. I could see why; this place was amazing. But I eyed the families walking to their cars and to their houses, unloading and unpacking. Much to my surprise, I saw a few kids that looked my age. Sure, there were a few younger ones too, but that meant there were probably cool,- I mean lame kids toys I could use.

"Austin, get here and take your stuff out of the car!" One of my parents called, but I didn't respond. I was glued to my spot, absorbing this strange and new place.

My eyes darted everywhere, but my vision was stuck in one place in particular. Our faux neighbours. The whitewash house that was next to ours. The white house was the smallest, that much I was certain. But it wasn't the house that held my attention – it was the girl that stood there.

Her frame was rigid and firm, staring intently out to the lapping waves of the lake. The rocks jutted out the end of the plateau, but she saw straight past them. She looked fragile, like the wind could knock her over if a draft were malicious enough to attempt it. Her dark brown hair held a loose curl, with a lighter brown tipping the ends. Her eyes were darker than her hair. She looks very peaceful, and at rest with the world.

Then she turned her head slightly, and saw me staring at her.

Crap.

As nonchalant as I could manage, I meagerly walked back to my parents and grasped my guitar case, then cradled my other bags in any other crevice on my body. I barreled into the house, and followed the creaky floorboards up to the staircase. I trekked up to the third story, but tripped into the room I decided was mine.

My luggage spilled all over the floor, as an agonising pain shuddered through the leg that I fell on. A sea foam rug held most of my bags now, with exception to my guitar case that slid all the way over to the window seat, opposite the balcony.

I gingerly put weight on the sore leg, and hobbled over to the balcony and opened the door. A warm breeze flooded the room, taking my attention away from the throbbing in my calve.

"Nice pants!"

First, I looked at my pants. They were black pants with a silver chain attached to the waistband. Bewildered, I peered down to the ground to find a guy staring back at me. His outfit spoke volumes, screaming an assortment of crazy colours. I wasn't sure whether his comment was a joke or not.

"I guess this is the part where I let down my hair and you climb the tower." I shouted back, as we both laughed.

"I'm Dez, I live down there!" The red head beamed, pointing towards a modern, architectural masterpiece.

"Hold on a second!" I nervously shouted down, afraid this stranger would actually scale the wall to meet me in my room.

I passed my parents and met with Dez in the clearing of my house and the little white house next door. Dez seemed glad to see me, and he seemed like a good kid. And by kid, I mean teenager that is probably my age.

"And you are?" Dez gestured, squinting his eyes at me.

"Oh, right, I'm Austin." I introduced myself, as we shook hands like businessmen would.

That is, until Dez grabbed my arm and started contorting it in all different directions.

"Dez, what are you doing?" I whined.

"Oh, you know, I just thought that we should have a handshake. Like all the friends do." He nudged me with such force, I almost toppled over.

"How many friends do you have, exactly?"

"Oh, you'd be the first." He said, completely deadpan. Like it didn't bother him at all.

I think he and I are going to be good friends.

* * *

Dez offered to show me around, a kind service on behalf of my new friend. We bantered and chatted like we were old buddies. That's the thing about Dez, he seems all crazy and intimidating at first, but he was one of the easiest people to talk to. You can never run out of things to talk about with him.

"And this is a tree. It has leaves, sticks and everything!" He cheered. I laughed while shaking my head.

"Better than the trees in Miami, I say!"

We stood on the very edge of the plateau, with the jagged rocks pressing at our backs. Our views were locked on the houses, and the backdrop of green trees behind it. Dez was rambling about who else lives here, but I found myself tuning out. Instead, my eyes kept flitting to the girl in the white house. There was something not quite right, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Dez said, looking possessed. His face was inches away from mine.

"Ahhh!" I screamed, edging away.

Dez was frozen. Not a word escaped his lips, until I realised that was my cue to say something.

"No, I am currently unattached to anyone. Why..?"

"Research." Dez shrugged.

Then my eyes flitted back to the girl. This time however, she was sitting on her front porch. She remained focused, staring into nothing. But when our eyes finally met, hers widened in terror. She turned her head away instantly, retreating back inside her house.

Either she was shy or I looked like a sea monster.

Still, I didn't expect to like it here at the lake house. In saying that, I had only been here for about an hour, but the sentiment still stood.

It was a shame that I had to get out and sneak back home to Miami.

* * *

**(A/N: Hey again! :) Okay, I know I only posted the first chapter like three days ago or something but I have this story planned ahead, and I'm just in love with it. So, here is a very early update ahah. **

**As a little bit of fun, I thought I would leave the title of the next chapter here so you can guess it's meaning while you wait for me to get the next chapter up. **

"_**Parents & Potato Salad"**_

**Remember to review, and tell me what you think the title means! :P**

**Also, I know ****I**** hate it when I read stories and it says that the character has a secret and you're like "wow, that's so cool! But how come it takes us the whole story to find out?" I can assure you, Ally's secret will be brought to light in the next chapter. **

**So guys, it would mean the world to me if you could leave a review and tell me what you think! Favourite and follow if you think I deserve it, but I'm always happy to hear what you think! (Good or bad. :D)**

**But, as always, thank you for being so amazing and reading thus far! I hope you enjoyed it, and sincerely wish you guys to follow this story to the end. :) That's all for now I suppose, bye guys! xx)**


	3. Parents & Potato Salad

**Chapter 2 – 'Parents & Potato Salad'**

I liked sleeping. Like, a lot. The only thing that stirred me from my sleep was that wondrous waft of pancakes. It was nine in the morning, and I was still in bed. Given, it wasn't an incredibly late sleep-in, but my parents still wanted me awake. Ironic, considering their profession was selling mattresses.

I tottered down the staircase in a hypnotic trance. I wasn't concentrating on where I was stepping, I didn't even know where I was. My brain was yet to wake up, but for now I was a body with a rumble in my stomach.

I managed to make it to the ground without injury, and followed the glorious aroma to the country blue kitchen. Dad was always the cook in the family, and was the one making breakfast. My mother was sipping a cup of tea, feigning her ridiculous British accent which I always found appalling.

"And he's alive." My father chuckled, flipping a pancake in the air.

"I saw that peculiar kid last night, honey. I'm glad you've made friends, but he seems like a safety hazard." Mom laughed, blasé.

"Dez is great. And I wouldn't have been near a 'hazard' if we never came here." I grumbled.

I didn't like early mornings.

Dad served up my pancakes, and my parents were grateful for the silence my food provided. The kitchen was very small and enclosed, squared together. The dining table sat small and basically inside the kitchen itself – with the walls made of windows, it allowed the natural light to douse the blue decor.

Then the doorbell rang.

"Oh, whoever could that be?" My mother chanted. She abandoned her tea and giddily ran to the door. I just stared in her general direction with my drowsy face and tried to make sense of it all. Who on earth could be at the door?

"Oh, good morning honey. Oh yes, he's inside." My mother chirped.

The house was small enough that I was looking through the archway from the kitchen to the lounge, seeing mom aligned to the door. She looked pleasantly surprised to see whoever she was looking at.

"Oh sure, come inside." My mother smiled, as a girl followed her in through the door.

Oh my god.

It was Cassidy.

And I was still in my underwear!

Cassidy and I gazed at one another for a second, and a second only. I shot off my chair and scurried up the stairs. My footsteps echoed as I fell on each stair hard. I blazed into my room and jumped on my bureau drawers. I took what my hand touched first. Pants, shirt. Good.

I caught my reflection in the mirror, and I looked truly unnerved. My hair stuck out like there were industrial fans breathing up my neck. Cassidy wouldn't mind too much, I don't think.

I returned to Cassidy in the foyer like nothing had transpired. She was in her work uniform, and she looked absolutely radiant. She checked me out, and started to giggle. Taking it as a compliment, I leaned against the wall with a coy expression on my face.

"Austin, your fly is undone." Cassidy burst into laughter, as my cheeks glowed crimson.

When I looked down, the horror struck me harder than a train. It wasn't just my fly that was undone – I wasn't wearing anything at all.

I couldn't conceal my shrieks as Cassidy laughed, pointing at me with a menacing expression. My parents came to check out the commotion and joined Cassidy in a chorus of chortling. I was shaking; an intense pain brewed by my embarrassment started to take over my body.

Then I woke up.

* * *

"So you were naked?" Dez inquired, offering me some fries I simply couldn't refuse.

"Oh god, it was terrifying. It felt so _real_." I shuddered, reliving that terrible dream.

It was now lunch, and I sat with Dez at one of the picnic tables underneath the pergola all the families were meant to share. Dez had made the fries himself, and they were delicious.

"So this Cassidy woman, you like her, yes?" Dez arched an eyebrow, slowly ingesting a fry.

"Well, yeah. But this stupid trip just ruined my chances with her." I sighed, looking morose out at the lake.

"Oh come on buddy, it could be worse. Plus, you're fortunate enough to be in the presence of The Love Whisperer." Dez whisper-screamed into his shoulder.

I shoved fries into his mouth as my reply.

I regretted telling Dez about Cassidy. Not that I meant to. It turned out that my parents let him in my house this morning, where he casually allowed himself into my bedroom. He heard me sleep talking about Cassidy, and I was condemned to tell him then. Dez is very good at retrieving secrets.

"You know, I could help you." Dez said, twirling a fry in the air. "Help you get back home to her."

"Huh?" I asked, totally blindsided. "I thought you were happy that I was your friend!"

"Oh, you're the greatest buddy I've ever had," Dez said with a cheesy smile, "but I just a-dore young love."

That was that. He promised to help me get back to my life in Miami and to Cassidy, in exchange for recording the music of this movie he was filming. I was to obey his instructions and record the score for the movie. All I remember about the movie was something to do with claws; I didn't really stop to ask for the details.

I took a quick glance at my house, where I saw my mother headed towards Dez and I at an alarming pace.

"First impressions, Austin! You must come home now!" My mother's weary voice droned.

Dez meekly continued chomping on his fries as he stood up, and faded into the background. Step by step, never breaking eye contact, he scuttled back to his house where he was safe from the brunt of my mother. His red hair disappeared, as did all of the red in my cheeks.

"It's time!" My mother rubbed her hands together, as I recoiled in absolute _terror_.

* * *

My parents are very much into fashion. Old people fashion I mean, their styles contrived mainly of plaid and loafers. They tried to push their golf-esque style onto me, but it didn't work. No one could make that look work.

The sun was setting into the horizon, off to greet far off places. Our second night here was set to be 'exciting', as the De la Rosa family invited all the occupants here at the lake over for a neighbourly barbecue.

My mom had taken me home because this barbecue was considered a 'make it or break it' moment. I had to look my best, smell my best and overall be my best. My father tried to drown me in masculine manly man cologne, but narrowly missed my person – leaving me scent free.

It was almost six, meaning that we must leave now if we want to avoid being 'fashionably late'. We all waited in the foyer, at the front door. My father bared the basket with all of our edible contributions, besides the potato salad, which sat in a glass bowl in my hands.

"All ready darling?" My mother smiled genuinely, while fixing my dad's collar.

"All ready to go!" I said with my thumbs up, just to make her feel better.

Content with our appearance and demeanor, off we headed to the largest house on the lake. The walk lasted all of five minutes, the wind glazed with heat. The trees looked less menacing in the twilight, making me feel better about having to return home in the dark later.

It was six o'clock precisely. We mounded the porcelain steps that took us to the redwood doors of this villa. Pillars held the impressive architecture, this villa amounting the size of our lakeside dwelling tenfold. It looked very old fashioned, with a few modern amenities available.

Dad grasped the metallic knocker on the door. He pressed it on the door, only to have it open on us while dad was still attached to it.

"Why, you must be the far-enders!" A Latina woman clapped, her dark brown hair waved.

"Well, most people call us the Moons." My father said in his typical dad-joke voice. "Hi, I'm Mike. This is my wife Mimi, and our son Austin."

"Oh, welcome! I'm Mrs. De la Rosa, but please, call me Donna!"

Donna welcomed us into her house, and escorted us right to the veranda out the back. All the tables were set up, with whom I assume was Mr. De la Rosa slaved over the barbecue. The tables were filled with chattering parents, as they all sipped their wines or beers or whatever drink adults drink.

Mrs. De la Rosa directed us towards the table where all the adults were sitting. I looked around, and I couldn't see Dez, or anyone relative to my age. There was an empty table, which I assumed is where we would all be eating dinner.

"Here Austin, put down the potato salad here." My mother pointed to the middle of the adults' table.

I go to put down the bowl when I stumbled. The glass bowl tumbled from my hands and threatened to smash on an unsuspecting father.

My eyes threatened to bulge from my head as I tried to grab the bowl which soared through the air. My mother was rendered silent, as all the other parents watched in shock as the potato salad grew wings. Not literally.

I lunged, and the potato salad fell right back in my hands. That is, after I hit the man in the head with my elbow, in my askew rescue attempt. I landed to the ground, lying on my stomach like a turtle might. The bowl was in my hands, but that man turned and glared at me. And I mean _glared_. He was incredibly tanned, and his thinning black hair was slicked back. He reminded me of a sailor, but with a much fiercer look. It looked like he was mentally ripping me in two.

"I-I am so sorry... sir." I stuttered, gingerly placing the potato salad in front of him.

I flinched, as he said nothing. His intent was truly perceived through only his eyes. And boy, was he angry.

Then I heard a muffled wheezing sound.

I looked up to see that girl from the white house, peering around the corner of the veranda. All I could see was her face, lit with a smile, suppressing her giggles. Once she realised I caught her staring, her expression dropped and drew blank. She then disappeared back around the corner.

"Uh Austin, why don't you go hang with the kids inside? They're in the living room." Mrs. De la Rosa suggested, pointing to the door I came from.

I gladly followed her instructions. Opening the sliding door, I was in a colossal sized dining area, with an arch leading straight to the lounge. I trailed the pulsing light of the television to find all the kids in the living area. Dez was on the couch, playing legos with about five young children. A girl sat opposite Dez, engaged in a fashion magazine. Next to her, a boy with brown hair and tanned skin sat comfortably, watching the television. I assumed he was the son of the man I nearly gave a concussion to.

"Oh, hey buddy!" Dez waved from the black couch.

"Wow, you're hot." The girl who was on the couch, now held up my arms, and inspected me like I was nothing more than furniture. If I was furniture, I hoped I'd be a classy mahogany armchair. Or maybe a lamp.

"If I'm hot, I guess I didn't drink enough of my cool-aid." I laughed at my own joke, only to receive a glare of disgust from the short girl. The air thickened.

"Your joke was bad, and you should feel bad."

I stood there like I understood her motives, until the curly haired girl sighed and took a step away from me. I tried my utmost not to look too relieved.

"The name's Trish. You're cute and all, but unfortunately, you're a square. I guess you can't be my boyfriend." She tsked, and ambled back to the couch.

"Wait!" I called out to her, "I'm no square. Trust me, I know what a square is – I took my geometry test three times to prove it!"

Even Dez was looking at me funny now. I took this as a sign, and left them all to go to the bathroom. I walked up the steps, without the vaguest idea of where I was going. I opened all the doors in the corridor, hoping one of them was a bathroom. The first was a bedroom, the second was a closet, the third was a study. I did this so on and so forth until I finally found the bathroom in this mansion.

Too bad I ran into the girl before I could get in there.

"Ow!" I groaned.

The girl whom lived in the house next to mine, the girl who laughed at me moments earlier – I ran into her. She had fallen to the floor, her expression completely blank. She looked petrified, as always.

"Uh, sorry?" I said in a tone that made me sound like I was questioning myself. The girl ignored me, and brushed past me like I was never there. I turned to the staircase she left by, with so many questions darting around in my mind. Why was she so scared of me? Why didn't she say anything?

Suddenly, Trish appeared in the spot the pretty brunette just was. Trish sported a gloomy expression.

"Who the hell was she? What's her deal?" I was clearly frustrated, annoyed at the girl who continued to mock me.

"That was Ally Dawson. She came here with her father, just before you got here. And her deal Austin, is tragedy. Don't hate her for that." Trish said, while staring at a pot plant opposite us.

"Tragedy? What?" I was completely bewildered, what was Trish on about?

"You really don't know, do you?" Trish said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which it obviously wasn't, as my disdain was evident in my furrowed eyebrows.

"Austin... Ally can't talk. She's _mute_."

**(A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNN. If you're here reading this, thank you. Thank you very much. :) Okay, so this chapter was a little bit longer than I was expecting, I hope it wasn't too bad. :P**

**But yes, part of Ally's secret now comes to light! Read the summary for the story, and it will be quite evident. :P Ahaha, so really, this story is just starting. And now we get to see Austin struggle to deal with a mute girl who he isn't particularly fond of. DRAMA! **

**So, were you guys expecting that? I sure wasn't; and I wrote it! **

**Okay, so like last week I'm gonna do that thing where I leave you the title of the next chapter, just to keep you on your toes. :P**

_Ridgewood & Runaways. _

**Make of that what you will, I would love to hear your predictions! Who knows, maybe you'll be rewarded if you guess correctly. :3**

**Alrighty then, I'm gonna end this author's note here. So guys, remember - review. It actually means so much to me, and it sends me over the _moon_ (pun pun pun) whenever I receive one. I love all of your wonderful feedback and advice, and I would love to hear from you! :D**

**So that's it for now guys, have a fabulous day (or night, I don't know where you live) and I hope to see you guys reading my future chapters! Bye! :) xx )**


	4. Ridgewood & Runaways

**Chapter 3 – Ridgewood & Runaways**

"_Austin... Ally can't talk. She's mute." _

That one phrase had been floating around my mind all night. I laid in bed, my face pointed to the slanted roof above. I didn't know why I was so unnerved at last night's revelation, but I was. Maybe I held empathy for her; maybe I'm just glad that her actions towards me were justified.

I imagined what my life would be like, if I couldn't talk. It sounded horrible. I couldn't speak to anyone, much less sing. That reality would be terrifying. But I was still a little irritated how she treated me, because she acted so differently to everybody else.

This sudden strike of reality spurred me back onto my rightful path – getting back to Miami. I made a vow to Dez to make music for his movie, but if all went to plan I would be gone before I got the opportunity. If that were so, I would at least send him the songs. I never break promises.

"Hello, earth to Austin?" Dez swiped his hand in front of my eyes, and sent me jumping back.

"Sorry man. I didn't get much sleep last night." I murmured.

Dez and I were skipping rocks into the lake, with little success. One of mine danced across the water for about five seconds before sinking, and it shamed me that the rock was one of my proudest achievements. Hey, I was excited!

"We should go into the town today, for something to do." I suggested, as we began another round.

Dez and I sat in an enclave underneath the plateau, with soft earth cushioning us. It was a slight incline into the water, but today it was much too cold to utilise.

"You mean Ridgewood? Like, go shopping?" Dez screwed his nose up.

"I was thinking more chilling there and buying lots of food, but your call." I laughed.

"That sounds good," Dez began. "Hey, we should invite the others!" Dez clapped.

My voice hitched a little.

"Yeah, we could invite Trish, Dallas and Ally. What do you think?" He beamed, looking joyously out to the rippled water.

"Okay." I nodded curtly.

We got up from our cosy little nest, and walked back up the hill to the line of houses. Dez offered to get Trish, so I went to get Dallas. There was no way I was going to get Ally alone. She probably wouldn't come if I went to invite her.

I ambled along to Dallas' house. I saw him last night, but we didn't really talk. He was the one with dark hair and the big smile. His house was a house situated in the middle, and it was a modest redwood home. Split into separate parts, the house was brought together by its green roof. It looked very woodly, if that were a word.

I followed the rickety posts up to the door, and knocked without hesitation. It had just occurred to me that I didn't ask my parents, and the fact they might say no was a little awkward. Oh well, we'd work it out.

The door slowly bent inwards, and a man stood before me. But not just any man – the man I almost dressed in potato salad, and gave him an elbow to his head as an apology. His hair was still slicked back, and his gaze was still frightening. He seemed a polar opposite to Dallas, who was warm, kind and really funny.

"Oh, it's you." The man spat, still managing to hold a smile.

"Uh, um.. sorry Mr., I was just-" I began, when Dallas' father stopped me short.

"Don't call me Mr., son. My name is Quentin." He vocalised quite clearly.

I swallowed hard.

Suddenly, Dallas appeared at the door, his eyes questioning why I looked so mortified. But he was here, thank god.

"Uh, Dez and I were wondering if Dallas would want to come to Ridgewood with us?" I faked a smile, and tried to look as casual and comfortable as possible.

"Sure, that would be great." Dallas affirmed.

I left Quentin at the door, his stare lazered into my back. I tried my best to ignore it but I couldn't, that guy gave me the creeps and I had no idea why.

Dallas and I met Dez and Trish, and we all marched together to Ally's house. I floated to the back of the pack, trying to not look at her directly. Some part of me was freakishly concerned that her muteness was contagious.

Trish was the one that eventually made our presence on their doorstep known. Mr. Dawson answered, looking weathered. He was very protective of his daughter, and was reluctant to let her come. In all honesty, I hoped he would say no.

"Well, as long as you promise to be back before four, I guess it would be okay." Lester sighed, as Ally reticently stood beside him at the door.

And that's when the five of us began our little adventure.

* * *

Ridgewood was as large as I suspected. With the trees sitting expectantly on the outskirts of the town, most of the buildings were built with their material. There was a strip of stores running along the main road, with a small park at the end. All the recreational places like the bowling alley, the local pool, and even the nursery sat on the backstreets, tucked away.

Once our bus got in, we walked along the pavement together. Ally clung to Trish, with Dallas standing protectively by her side. Dez and I quietly chatted to ourselves, until we found ourselves at a small diner.

We called a booth, and all made our order. I was confused as to how Ally would go, but she pointed at the thing she wanted on the menu and that was that. We all sat patiently, waiting. I was wedged between Dez and Trish, and was amidst their constant bickering.

"So, guys" Trish said in anticipation. "What's your story?"

We all shuffled around, and no one said anything. It was Trish that went first.

"Well, I'm the oldest. I live with my parents in Los Angeles. My dad's a big time manager for some very famous acts. One day, I want to do the same thing. We have a tiger." Trish said casually, as my mouth gaped wide.

"A tiger? A real tiger?" My eyes threatened to pop from my head.

"Well, yeah. My dad got it for my quincinerra. I love animal print." She shrugged. "Who is next?"

Dez went next.

"Well, I live with my parents and my older brother and my younger sister. My brother is a professional sportsman about to go national, and my sister is a small-time model who is rising up in the ranks. I want to be a director. That's my dream." Dez smiled to himself. "Oh, I live in Seattle."

Life stories weren't really my thing, but I could see I was up next. I rolled my eyes, as I began.

"Well, I live in Miami. I like all sorts of sports and music, but my parents don't approve of my ambitions to be a musician. So I don't know what I'll do. I don't know, I'll cross that bridge when we get to it." I shrugged, as one of the ladies working delivered our food. I piled into my onion rings, when I caught a glimpse of Ally. Her eyes were trained on me, and full of emotion. She seemed sympathetic, and her soft eyes reflected it. She caught me off guard, so I acted like nothing happened.

As we were chatting and eating, Dallas took it upon himself to share his story.

"Well, my mum died of cancer a few years ago. We lived in Ohio, but now we move around all the time. My dad's a realtor, in all different parts of the country. This is the first proper holiday we've ever had." Dallas concluded.

He looked at Ally, and she offered him a nod in affirmation.

"And Ally, she lives in Brooklyn with her father. She is a very talented songwriter," Ally blushes, as Dallas continues "and wants to do it for a living."

I was so confused. How did Dallas know all this? I know that Ally couldn't have told him, and I doubt Mr. Dawson just told him for the sake of it.

"Are you guys a thing?" I blurted out, as I stared blankly at Dallas.

"Uh... no. We were childhood friends, we grew up together. I knew Ally befo-re.. before her vocal ailment." Dallas ran his hand through his hair, as Ally stared at her hands.

From then out, I knew I had to get out. I knew I had to put my plan into motion, but I needed an excuse. I told the four at the table that I needed to go to the bathroom, and instead, I escaped through a window and ran down the street. I found myself at the bus depot, and grabbed all the pamphlets I needed.

I flicked through them all, and tried to align the times needed. The next bus to the big station at the state's capitol wasn't due to arrive for three days time – from there, I would be able to catch a train to Miami. I was contented with the decisions.

"What are you doing?"

I screamed, as Trish materialised by my side. I scanned her in absolute fear, as she saw me holding all different timetables.

"What are those?" She asked innocently, and pointed at the papers in my hand.

"Research." I stuttered, and offered up weakly.

"... right." Trish's eyes were squinted, and could sense my lies. But to my surprise, she didn't press the issue further. The only logical reason she didn't pursue the answer was because she didn't care. Which was fair enough, it was my business, not hers.

I joined her and the others back outside the diner, as I slipped the timetables into my pocket, away from prying eyes. Dallas dubiously eyed me as he led us further up the street into a mall. The girls went together, and us boys ducked into the stores that took our interest. Given, this town didn't give us much too look at, but it was an interesting way to waste time.

Time wore on, and we were in a camera store. Dez was wide-eyed like a child, taking in the sight of each camera before him. Dallas and I were bored, and waited together at the front of the store.

"What were you doing before Austin, when Trish found you?" Dallas said, with a pang of venom.

"Nothing. And it's completely my business, not yours." I snapped, my arms folded across my chest.

That's when it started.

Dez was oblivious as Dallas and I went at it. First it was words, but then it went further than I ever meant it to. Please don't judge me too harshly, because I regret doing this, but I started it. I let my fist fly right into Dallas' face, and he was shocked. The calm, cool and collected Dallas looked at me with absolute hurt. And not hurt from my wrist, because I'm not that strong. He was hurt because I let this escalate.

I couldn't take him thinking bad of me, so I snapped. I jumped on top of him and a crowd gathered. Dez only realised when he went to collect us so we could leave the store. Dez was stunned, and I was stunned too. I had no clue why I had gotten so territorial, but here I was, fighting with Dallas.

But the question wasn't why I punched Dallas, because I knew that already. He was trying to pry into my business, like I was up to something evil and dastardly. The only thing I didn't know was why Dallas cared – but it was safe to say that Dallas and I never saw things eye to eye again.

**(A/N: Hey guys! Here we are, another chapter! Hope you guys liked it! So, what do you think? Of Dallas and Austin and everything? Why do you think Dallas cared what Austin was up to? Does Dallas have a secret agenda of his own?**

**Okay, as always, I will leave for you to guess what the next chapter is going to be about. **

_Salmon & Shame _

**Remember to drop your reviews and take the best guess you can! **

**So, I am in need of a little advice. I absolutely SUCK at stories and I wanted a bit of advice as to how I should change mind. I don't know whether I should tell people Ally is mute - or leave it as a surprise. I just want to word it differently, because I want to share this story with a lot of people and I want them to love it and enjoy it. So any summary advice would be very much appreciated! :) **

**Okay guys, that's it for now. As always, remember to drop a review, follow and/or favourite, because I love recieving them! Seriously, it makes me so happy, and helpful advice about my story is always warmly welcomed, so speak up! :) **

**Thank you so much for reading, so, until next time - ADIOS! :) xx )**


	5. Salmon & Shame

**Chapter 4 – Salmon & Shame**

My lure dangled in the water, a jaded expression painted on my face. My father was very excited; he donned one of those vests with all the different lures, the hats with hooks, and a grin that no amount of lost bait could taint.

I didn't really enjoy that fishing trip.

My father insisted that we rise at the first sign of the sun in the morning, as he tried to persuade me that was when the fish were most likely to bite. Like many things, my father really had no clue what he was talking about. But, I humoured him. After all, he is still my dad, and the fact I came today may give me leeway when I got back to Miami, after leaving without their full 'consent'.

We'd been fishing for a few hours, and the fatherly chats were already had. The sound of silence was only replaced with the gentle ripple of our lines making their way through the water.

Despite the time we'd been sitting out here, and the fact that I'd almost gobbled up all of the snacks, we hadn't had much success on the fish front. Sure, my father caught some nice little sardine looking things and I hooked luscious lake weed (or water salad, as Dez called it). The expedition was looking more like a worm drowning attempt, rather than a fishing trip.

"Oh Austin, I think I got one!" My father cried with joy. His fishing rod curved, as a fish bit down hard on the line.

My eyes widened; I was so excited. I had been waiting so long for this!

My dad reeled in the fish, concentration gripped to his features. The line finally protruded from the water wall, and danced in the air where we all could see.

He caught a boot. An old, rubbery and heavily waterlogged boot.

"Okay, I think this is a sign. We should probably get back to shore now." I inserted.

Our house was so far away on this lake, it looked like a dot. A small island rested near us, as the expansive lake continued to flow on, no matter how hard you looked. It was a fair distance to either side of the shore, too much space to swim. We were in a decrepit boat my father dug out of the shed at home. By the look of it, it should have stayed there.

"So you want to leave now, Austin?" My father smiled sweetly.

His smile was happy... too happy. Something's up, and I couldn't read my father's expression well enough to figure it out.

"Yeah. Dad, I love spending time with you! Sitting here on the lake, peacefully attempting to catch salmon, or whatever is in the lake. But I think we've had our run." I compliantly suggested, burrowing into my shoulders.

"If you love spending time with your old man, what are these!?" My father shouted, as he dangled papers in my face.

Timetables.

All the brochures and timetables I collected yesterday from the bus depot in Ridgewood. My plan was to get there and get home to Miami. Elliot was waiting for me, we had so much planned. Also, I needed to see Brooke; I really didn't want to stuff up my chance with her.

My father sprinkled all the documents into the lake. The water flooded over them, absorbing one word at a time. With time they grew heavier, and dissolved into the water – far from sight.

"Dad, what if that hurts the fish?" I yelled.

"AUSTIN, THERE AREN'T ANY FISH OTHERWISE I WOULD HAVE CAUGHT ONE." My father bellowed, shaking the boat.

Although I _knew_ I had to get back to Miami, I felt bad. Not just for pushing my dad over the edge, but because I knew it was my destiny to get back home, to a place where I belong.

Guilt is an interesting thing.

* * *

"Ha ha Austin, I'm better than you!"

"Oh no you're not, Dez!"

The wheels clicked as we flew across the mounds that stood in our way. Dez and I were on our bikes, racing to the big elm tree we sighted from afar.

I really needed to escape the guilt trip of my parents. I honestly felt awful, like a sickening that continued to sink in my stomach. The titanic had nothing on me.

One thing led me to another, and here was Dez trying to take my mind off things. He knew that it failed, my plan, but I could see a tinge of relief and joy in his eyes when I told him. To be honest, I was growing fonder of Dez, this lake, and basically everyone in it. With each passing minute, I kept forgetting why I thought I should be elsewhere.

But then I see Dallas, and I'm instantly reminded. Even Ally to an extent, for whatever reason. Her aura screamed of sadness, like a black hole that just sucked every bit of light. I didn't think she meant that, the whole light-sucking thing, but it just happened. Whatever her tragedy is, it is always bound to get worse.

Dez and I had raced all morning, and finally arrived at that tree to see Dallas rested on a perch. An apple firm in his hands, patently chomping on the fruit.

"Morning gentlemen." Dallas grinned. "And Austin."

"Oh Dallas, hello friend." Dez leered, cautiously eying me. He knew that Dallas and I didn't see the world in the same light.

The hazy sky seemed overshadowed by Dallas' grim eyes. He looked at me, and another knot was added to my rope of guilt. Everything just amounted more and more, and I never meant for any of it.

I honestly didn't understand what happened, it just sort of did. Like a moment, it appeared out of nowhere and assumed so much time.

Dallas challenged us to a race, the first one back to the house. It was a bet, that ended with one of us eating dirt. Literally. Dez thought of the dirt thing, which was why it was weird. But hey, that's Dez.

With a banshee call from Dez, it began. Dallas disappeared into the trees, along a forest path. Dez and I rode along the lake, our reflections beamed to us via the lake. My legs pushed down on the pedals, the tires spinning like records in a record player. I sped ahead of Dez, as the tall grass grazed the bike.

The wind blew past me, an invigorating sensation that swept up my body. My blond hair stood up in the pressure of the air, and all was well.

Until the bike stopped.

The smile was wiped off my face when my bike fell into a pothole in the grass. The bike dipped and bent into angles a piece of metal should never go. Thus, the involuntary movements of the bike sent me flying. For a second, I thought I was a bird. Free to dart through the sky, and be anything I wanted to.

But that second was over, and I was crushed against the rocks on the shore of the lake.

Dez, who was trailing at me, threw his bike and ran towards me. I could see red, and I could feel a pain snaking up my leg. For a guy who could dance, I sure could attain a lot of injuries.

"Austin! Can you see me?" Dez panted, his eyes wider than saucers.

"I can see each freckle." I chuckled, as Dez held out his hand to help me up.

"How many freckles then?" Dez asked in full seriousness, his eyes narrowed.

Another way to kill a buoyant mood.

As Dez helped me up, I could tell my leg was definitely busted. I sighed as I stared at the lake houses, so far away from here. There was no way I could ride a bike back now! This walk will take us hours!

"Hey Austin, I know you're hurt and all but that scratch on your cheek makes you look like a pirate."

I tottered over to the water, with Dez stabilising me with each step. I kneeled above the surface, and saw the mark running right down along my face.

"Dez, I actually do look like a pirate! Awesome!"

* * *

The sun was a distant memory when we finally rolled back into camp. Dallas was nowhere to be seen, no doubt lapping up his victory. My parents were on our porch, and their eyes softened when they saw me limping towards them.

"Oh my, Austin! What happened?" My mother gasped, her hand running along the cut on my face.

"Boy, I thought I was going to have to keep watch on you to ensure you don't try to run off again. But now I don't need to!" My dad sneered, with a pang of jealously.

"Ha ha, good one Mr. Moon!" Dez raised his hand to high-five my father, but one stare from me and he slowly let his hand fall back to his side.

"Dez!" A woman shouted, marching towards us.

The red-haired woman was definitely Dez' mother. Her age was washed away by powder, her hair as red as the fire in her eyes. She wasn't worried or concerned for the absence of her son – she was angry with him.

"You made us miss dinner! We had no one to set the table, no one to rely on for your chores. See, Didi or Damien would never do this! It's always about you, Dez. Why couldn't you for once be like your brother or sister? Aspire to be something like a model or an athlete! Not a director, Dezmond. A director isn't a respected position, a director isn't remembered for their face! God Dez, don't worry about coming home tonight!" His mother was fuming, and it was hard to mistake the disappointment in her voice too.

My heart was literally in two.

My parents were already gone, back in the house. It was just Dez, myself and the monster of his mother. Dez looked crushed, his expression was lower than the bugs that had burrowed miles underneath the ground.

His mother smacked him hard on the head, and stormed off afterwards. Tears dotted his eyes, and Dez was trying to be strong.

But everyone deserves their moment of weakness.

"Is your family always like this?" I asked shakily, not quite knowing what to feel right now.

"Unfortunately so. Being the middle child means having a shadow pushed on you by your older brother, and taunts casted at you by your younger sister." Dez murmured, his voice pitchy.

I knew there may be a time I regret what I'm about to say. My parents might kill me for it, but they will still love me. Dez will never get that. I decided that it wasn't me that mattered in that moment – it was Dez. I was going to be a good friend, and I owed him for helping me today.

"Hey man, grab your stuff. You're staying with me as long as I'm here." I offered to Dez, a genuine smile curling up my lips.

Dez wrapped around me, tightening me in a hug that closed my lungs. For once, I didn't mind his weird antics or his overly compensated displays of affection. He never got that before.

For once, I had a friend who didn't care if I was popular or had nice hair. He was my friend because he trusted me, because he had no one else. There may be a gash in my face and a throb in my leg, but I couldn't imagine his pain of his family denying him because of his ambitions. I hated that he was hurt.

And I never wanted to let him down.

**(Well, here we are again. Another chapter down! :D **

**In a lot of fanfics, you always see an auslly romance just sort of happen at the start and then it's just the to-and-fro of their tension throughout the entire story. I love those stories, but I wanted something a little different. And I think it's time that Dez had a chapter with him in the spotlight, because Dez is a big part of Austin's life (Both in the show and in this story). I'm sorry if it was boring for some of you, but I thought Dez needed his light. I like Dez too much just to have him a supporting character. :/ **

**Anyways, thanks again for reading! Like always, I'm going to leave the title of the next chapter for you to guess! (And to remind you that I'm not going to abandon this story. :p)**

_Gardens & Guitars_

**Now for those of you disappointed with this chapter's lack of, well, stuff (and lack of Ally) you will LOVE the next chapter. Trust me, you will want to read the next chapter, it's going to be the best chapter yet!**

**Also guys, just a warning - I'm starting school again in a few days. :( But that doesn't mean I'm giving up on this story! (for the few of you who actually read it. :P) My updates may be a bit slower now that I'm going into the later years of high school. But I'm trying to write as many chapters in advance as possible so I can always update and add to this story! There will be AT LEAST one chapter per week, I promise. :P You'll want to stay in tuned for the next one though guys! :P**

**So, like always, I want to thank you all for your beautiful reviews. I love them all so much. :3 So keep them coming! They always help me update that little bit faster, and make me that much more confident, therefore delivering a better story. Just keep that in mind! **

**Wow, these are always so long. Ugh. **

**Well, that's enough from me. Love you all so much, and remember, review/favourite/follow, and stay tuned for the next chapter! Bye! :) xx )**


	6. Gardens & Guitars

**Chapter 5 - Gardens & Guitars**

I always thought that having a room-mate would be fun. Perhaps that was the only child inside me screaming, but I'd always envisioned bunking up as a wonderful experience for all involved. For example, something as mundane and ordinary as washing the dishes became a blast when you had someone who would endure the pain with you. I thought a room-mate was supposed to raise the spirits of a household, not lower the spirits of said housemate.

In other words, Dez had gone from close friend to annoying brother in less than a week. I've only known him for a short while and I'm already accustomed to waking up with him in my vision. It had been great fun, but I needed to get away.

It was kind of like babysitting, without getting paid.

We'd been at the lake for almost a week now. Dez had been in our residence for half that time. We were running out of things to do together, and I knew we needed a break.

Dez had suggested trying to break me out again, but I wanted to let the fire from our first failed attempt simmer first. My parents were still pretty caught up on that, leading to harsh questioning whenever I opened the front (or back) door. They even took the key for the balcony door, in case I tried to parkour my way off the roof.

"Go fish!" Dez screamed gleefully in my ear.

It was a miserable, dreary looking day. All I could see was grey, a monotonous and tedious grey. It spawned and festered and grew wherever my eyes searched.

It was long into the afternoon, and Dez and I crouched above a small coffee table in the living room, cards strewn about. We'd played various different games, and stuck to poker. That is, until Dez started betting things that he would never behold, much less attain. For example, he tried to bet the rights to the Eiffel tower. I just – I just can't believe that boy.

"You know what Dez, my legs are pretty cramped. I think I'm gonna go on a walk." I rose to my feet, my arms outstretched behind my head.

"Oh... can I stay here?" Dez asked, snuggling further into the blanket he burrito-ed himself into. I knew he was feeling the same way I was. We needed a breather for a few hours, some alone time. Still, not to bruise his ego, I made sure to give a satisfactory performance so he wouldn't suspect a thing.

"Sure." I said with a laugh, as I headed for the door. I wrapped a coat around my body, keenly turning the doorknob, only to be caught by _the parents_.

"Where are you going? "What are you doing?" "Who are you seeing?" "When will you be back?" "Will you be back for dinner?" "Will it be safe?" "Do we need to go with you?"

The questions flew through the air like darts to a board. Each zoomed past my head in fluid motions, and I was completely lost. My parents' words were kind and unassuming, but their expression screamed _warning, warning_.

"I'm going for a walk. Alone. In the woods." I was unsure of myself, in fact, I was unsure of anything I'd ever done, for those looks they shot my way were absolutely nerve-wracking. I felt as though they could see what I was thinking before I thought it.

"Don't be long, and don't go anywhere else!" My mother instructed sternly, her eyebrows narrowed.

"Unless a magical moose comes to take me away, I can assure you, I'm not going anywhere." I puffed, and took that as my time to leave.

Little did they know, I wasn't going to return readily.

* * *

Was it that tree, or the one over there? Is that the special rock, or an unanimous rock that looked like all the other rocks?

Long story short – I got myself lost in the forest. It started off great, as I ambled through the thick brush to a small clearing. The houses were still visible from behind, and the vast space was only just beginning to open up. There was a cosy spot I could have nestled into, but no, I had to go exploring.

So I ventured forward, and just started walking through the forest. I let the trees pass me, and I didn't consider that I may actually want to return after I had time to reflect on life.

It had been about twenty minutes since I last saw civilisation. Had I foreseen this outcome, I may have laid down a track of breadcrumbs, but unfortunately for me I did not think ahead.

"Goddammit!" I kicked an innocent tree in rage.

Everything blended together like a painting. The surroundings all merged into a single image, leaving it near impossible to pick out individual parts of nature. I was confused, I was lost, and admittedly I was already getting a bit hungry.

I knew I should have been watching more of that Bear Grylls on the National Geographic channels.

I considered turning around, but I was at a loss to decipher the direction I came from. Like I said, everything looked the same. You made an eighty degree turn, and you'd lost all sense of orientation. So, I continued forward, as if to exude an air that might say I knew what I was doing. I could really use a magical moose right now.

Suddenly, the green grass rolled out in front of me. The trees thinned and a small incline was seen right ahead. The flora glowed of emerald; the rocks silver. But what caught me most about the space was a small structure that was hidden on the other side of the incline.

It was unsteady and white – glass panels lining the edges. Moss and ivy grew up the walls and swirled into beautiful patterns, all that stopped at the door which was left hanging ajar.

I was literally waiting for the mist to roll off the hills. This mysterious, yet miraculous building could host many things inside. Wild animals could be resting, or a crazed hermit who'd solemnly swore to live out his days alone.

But I wasn't getting home any time soon, so why not check it out?

As I neared closer to the door, I realised that the structure was a very old greenhouse. Holding onto the frame at the entrance, the sweet aroma of the flowers wafted into my nose in an instant. Overgrown and unkempt, varieties of plants not only grew but were mutating and merged together. Hybrid breeds of flowers were being created, as were new weeds to take the flowers down. Well, that was my best guess. I'm not a herbalist or florist by any means.

Some pots had been overturned, some empty crates laid barren and useless on the old wood flooring. Small plants poked out through the cracks in those floors, as if begging to be noticed.

Then my eyes spotted the guitar that sat in the corner. It seemed in near perfect condition, an oddity in comparison to the rest of the place. The guitar strings still shone like a million stars in the sky, the oaky colour clearer than crystals.

I picked up the instrument and strummed. Surprisingly, it was still tuned as well. Odd, very odd indeed.

So what do you do when life gives you an awesome guitar, a beautiful greenhouse and utter serenity?

You play, of course!

Taking a crate hidden underneath one of the tables hosting flurries of flowers, I positioned it and got comfortable.

I needed no further signs. I started strumming riffs on the guitar, smirking as I did so. I played music and songs, both songs from the radio and compositions of my own creation. The feeling was invigorating, the adrenaline surging through my veins. I even inserted a few words here and there, singing perfectly in tune with the instrument.

I compared this feeling to walking on clouds. Absolute bliss.

"_If you're on your own, trapped and alone, and you need a rope that can pull you in.."_

I did that for a while, playing songs. I let my feelings pour out into mismatched lyrics, since I was doing such a poor job of articulating my feelings externally. Anything I'd ever felt had been bottled up, much to my despair. The only language I spoke when it came to emotion was music.

So lost in my own thoughts, you'd imagine how horrified I was when I turned around to spot a pair of eyes trained directly on me.

"aaaAAARGHHHHHHH!" I cried, in the most feminine way I would ever scream.

Ally stood sheepishly at the door, one arm holding the other up. Her hair covered her eyes mostly, but they still couldn't retain the fear they homed. Her feet were pigeon-toed directly inwards, her mouth drawn in a straight line.

I guess I was so lost in song that I didn't hear her coming. Well, it's not like she could have just announced herself when she walked up.

Neither of us said anything- well, I didn't say anything. I was at a loss for words, as my heart was still accelerating from the heart attack she almost gave me. She shifted awkwardly in her spot, as did I. Neither of us broke eye contact.

"Well, uh.. hi." I choked out, sounding much more petrified than I meant to.

I was nervous. I didn't know how to handle Ally, at all. Do you just talk to her like she was a normal person? Do you treat her as a child? I mean, yeah, technically she's still my age but how am I to know? The girl doesn't talk!

Ally looked expectant. Her eyes were glued to me, as if they were frozen into place. Her stare made me a bit uncomfortable, until I realised it wasn't me that had caught her eye – it was the guitar in my hand. I then remembered what Dallas said about Ally loving music, and my instincts instantly told me that this instrument was hers. No wonder it was so new compared to everything else in here.

"This is yours, isn't it?" I said to her awkwardly, jerkily handing it over.

She snatched it from my grasp, but seemed thankful. And for the first time ever, the look in her eyes wasn't hatred or horror – it was ease.

* * *

"There you go." I grinned, directing her.

Time was merely a human concept. A concept that was very much lost in that greenhouse. Once the awkwardness eventually dissipated, Ally and I were able to tolerate being near each other. We finally started conversing, but not in your conventional 'speaking' way. Talking to Ally was like playing a game. You'd ask her questions and she'd reply with yes or no. Being with her was like a breath of fresh air, as she was just so utterly unique. Even ways of communication were different, and I was able to accept that.

After divulging into a matter of instruments, Ally is professed in the art of piano, the violin, saxophone, and the triangle. She'd bought the guitar to learn how to play over the summer, and I offered to help.

I guided her hands along the strings, naming each chord as I went. She nodded, as I taught her all different strums. She was truly a prodigy, a natural. If song writing was her passion, I could guarantee that she was going somewhere.

"So there you have it, the basics." I presented with plenty of bravado.

Ally meekly smiled, and clapped her hands together. Her smile dropped almost instantaneously, and pointed to the guitar she propped up against the wall. She then pointed to me, and raised her thumbs in the air.

"Thank you." I said, in response to her compliment addressed to my songs from earlier that day.

See, Ally spoke a different language. She spoke in signals and movements not sound. Many people didn't know how to interpret it; given it was a hard skill to master. But, here I was, picking it up like the last pancake of a Sunday morning.

"So, you do know the way back home, right?" I fretted, which resulted in a cheeky side grin from Ally. Her head nodded in affirmation, as she motioned me forward through the door.

As she and I walked through the woods together, braving the soft light of the sunset and the brisk chill of the cold, I was at ease knowing that I was in vicinity of a friend. A new, brave friend.

**(A/N: And there you have it, folks! Chapter five! I really enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you did too! :D**

**So this chapter, Austin finally (sort of) accepted Ally as a friend, instead of the freaky mute girl. Good job, Austin! Although, he has quite a way to go. :P**

**Now the next chapter will consist of more insight into Ally's muteness and tragedy. More of her story will come to light, in our next chapter called;**

_Hikes & Halos_

**Oh, what on earth could that chapter title mean? :O**

**Right, so I just started school again ( I started on a Thursday for some reason) and now I'm on a weekend. And ugh, I'm already sick of school. I just want to sleep until 12 every day, is that too much to ask? *sigh***

**Anyways, I would like to give a huge shoutout to 'Guest from Denmark' that left some beautiful reviews on the last chapters! I would have loved to thank her (Or him), but they didn't have an account so I would just like to let them know that I acknowledged them. :3 Your review maade my day and I was ecstatic to see what you'd written. Thank you very much! 3**

**So, remember pretties - w. I love each and every one, and they give me the motivation to update this story. :P So if you like this story, just a simple sentence telling me so would make me so happy! (Plus there may be a cookie in it for you... *shifty eyes*)**

**It's kind of late here, so I didn't properly edit this chapter. I'm too tired, but I knew I had to update and here I am feeling like a zombie. SO I HONESTLY HOPE THAT YALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! FEEDBACK IS ALWAYS ENCOURAGED!**

**So, uh, I don't know what else to say. Goodnight(morning/afternoon) everybody, and remember to leave your estimations of the next chapter and thoughts on this one in the reviews, and remember to show your love! Love you all! 3 So until next time, farewell! xx :) **


	7. Hikes & Halos

**Chapter Six – Hikes & Halos**

_Click. Click. Click._

"Do you honestly think this will work?" Dez asked intuitively.

We were both sat in front of the dated, boxed computer. It looked like it had seen a millennia. We were trying to create a 'fraudulent' email, a trap to lure my parents back home. I knew there obviously wasn't a detrimental financial disaster about to come to fruition, but my plan was for them to abandon me at home once they realised I'd tricked them.

A solid plan. In saying that, my original endeavor was even more simple, yet I was still here. Don't know 'til you try, and any other typical clichés you can muster.

With a mischievous grin, Dez and I left the computer to do it's thing, and met the trio that waited for us outside.

It was not hard to envision Trish as a domineering person. I didn't know whether it was the hair, the narrowed eyes, or the fact she was just naturally a domineering person – but somehow her whim was a wish that was up to the rest of us to grant. I guess we were all too scared to see what would happen if we said no.

"Let's get away from my family!" Trish chorused the night before, jumping at the prospect. "We can go on a hike, get away from it all for _at least_ one day."

It was only the night before when we were all bundled in blankets affront her large flat screen television, watching a movie. The hike had only just been suggested, and it seemed like a grand idea. The only person who seemed even slightly averted to the proposition was Ally, but she was like that about everything. For all I knew, her face could just be twisted in disgust naturally, as a second nature. It may be instinct for her, like taking a breath.

The joy emitted from Trish's features _then_ no way mirrored the expression she sported _now_. Dez and I stood on the veranda of my house, where Trish, Dallas and Ally stared at us in return. Ally and Dallas looked content, but I was pretty sure it had only just dawned on Trish what going on a hike actually entailed. _Hiking_.

"This is all your fault, Dez!" Trish shouted, her arms folded.

Be it as it may, we made a commitment. Plus, I didn't want to stick around for when my parents opened the email, so we had to get away.

"Well, time to go." Dallas said softly, looking towards the mountains.

With a firm backpack slung across each of our shoulders, we were as ready as we were ever going to be.

* * *

"I spy with my little eye, something starting with t..." Dez announced mystically.

"I swear to God, if it's tree AGAIN I am going to throw you over a cliff!" Trish huffed.

I didn't know how long we'd been walking. It probably hadn't been for long, an hour at best, but walking with this lot sometimes seemed like an eternity. Dez and Trish's rivalry was probably what left my rage simmering viciously within.

We were headed up a steep slope, and tried to keep grips on our own gravity. I was at the back of the line, expected to watch over the others and ensure they didn't tumble down the mountain we'd spent so much time climbing.

A golden path lit our way, winding us through the rugged terrain. Rocks and boulders were aplenty, the trees thick in foliage and blocking all view from outside the path. We had no clue where we were going, we just hoped it was to the top of a mountain, or even just a clearing.

"It's okay Ally, I've got you." Dallas whispered to her, keeping her steady and on her feet.

Ally gingerly struggled against his embrace, his arms that now wrapped around her. But the longer they stuck there, the less she fought. She even looked at ease with him at her side.

"Oh thank the heavens!" Trish cried in glee, racing past Dez and exerting more energy than an entire nuclear plant.

It was the edge of a cliff.

Despite the torturous fall that laid in wait for someone stupid enough to dance off the edge, there was enough room for us to relax and rest and really, just catch our breath. Relief was heard in everyone's voice (besides Ally's, of course) as we navigated over the rocks in the path like steps on a staircase.

We all fell to the smooth, flat, hard ground in a pile. Our bags cushioned the fall, but no one could care less. It felt good for our legs to stop, since it felt like our limbs were moments away from dropping off.

What could I say, I was a musician – not a jock.

"I think I'm getting sun-burnt..." Dallas uttered to himself, evaluating his tanned skin.

"Should have applied sunscreen." I mocked under my breath, inaudible to everyone but me.

Well, that's what I thought until I saw Ally reach into her bag, and pull out a tube of it. She grimaced at me, as she handed it over to Dallas.

She heard.

_She heard. _

You do realise that when you lose one sense, others are enhanced? I thought to myself, clear to keep my private quips _inside my head._

"Aaaahh!" Dez stuttered at ear shattering volumes.

I turned just in time to see his burlap bag roll of the cliff face, Dez with his jaw firmly planted on the ground. His hands had reached out, but alas, they weren't long enough. He laid there in the grass, his horror frozen on his face. Nobody moved, and I wasn't sure that Dez was even breathing. The first person to break the silence was Trish, who couldn't muffle her laughter any longer.

"haHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tears were welling in her eyes, as she clutched her stomach in pain. Trish just could not stop laughing.

"My camera was in there..." His voice warbled, laced with pain.

Dez's camera was his life. He documented each moment in photographs and videos, and they'd amounted to something so much more to Dez. A recollection of his greatest moments, Dez couldn't bear to lose that camera after it had been with him for all those years.

A hero then stepped forward.

Ally left her bag with Dallas', and graciously wore a supportive smile. Ally pointed down to where the bag had fallen, indicating that the two should go together. Dez was in shock, but we all knew Ally could handle it. She spent so much time in books, they'd be able to find a way back.

The ends of Ally's lips curled in a smile, as Dez hugged her gratefully. Ally waved goodbye, mainly in Dallas' direction, and the two were off. They were gone before we could comprehend what had just happened.

"Are they going to be okay?" Dallas stressed, as the three of us fell into a circle in the middle of the clearing.

"Ally's smart, and it's just a hill. They go down. They get the bag. They come back." I offered, not meeting Dallas' eye.

"Well, if we hear them screaming, at least we'd know what is going on?" Trish inserted, as she erupted into laughter once again.

The way Dallas' eyes narrowed on Trish made her stop. His look was chilling, but held something much more warm behind them.

It was then that I realised. I finally figured out why Dallas disliked me so much, why he was so adamant not to trust me, why we fought in town the other day.

Dallas had feelings for Ally. Dallas loved her.

I guess he felt threatened when I came into the picture, but I would never entice Ally, and she's not my type. Maybe if I told Dallas about Cassidy we would get along. Still, I was in shock. His devotion, his actions and the fact he stood by her through so much.

_He loved Ally. _

I left Trish and Dallas to go get some food from his bag. Their pile of belongings were towards the cliff's edge, with thanks to Dez. I fished mine out from underneath the pile, but Ally's fell to my side as a result.

I took the chips from my bag, when I noticed the journal. It was brown leather, and quite thick. It wasn't a novel, and it wasn't a diary. It was a notebook. Embossed on the front was a large pink A, supported by the swirls embedded into the leather.

It must have been Ally's diary.

The book beckoned me towards it, begged of me to open its pages. No one but Ally's eyes would have grazed upon the words etched inside. Perhaps they deserved an audience? Not only that, I have never been able to decipher her emotions, her thoughts. It was hard to be near her without wanting to run away. It must be hard for her, but no one realises it's just as hard for those around her. With just one peak, maybe it would all make sense. Just maybe...

The book was in my hands. I didn't consciously grab it, but there it was. The world was telling me to glance inside, discover the secrets hidden within.

I slipped the diary back in Ally's bag, and returned to the others with my snack.

Dallas and Trish looked at ease, having worked out their little tiff. I munched on the potato chips, each bite echoed through the greenscape of nature we'd put ourselves in.

"Trish, remember that first time we met?" I asked innocently, each question clearly articulated in my mind.

"Uh, yeah, I guess... why?" She looked confused, bemused. But not infused.

"I remember you telling me about Ally... that she's descendant from tragedy. What does that mean?"

Dallas' eyes grew five times larger than they were. His back stiffened and his gaze was locked onto me. Trish gulped, consciously rubbing her hands together.

"Are you sure you want to know, Austin? It's not a light story." Trish was nervous, and Dallas looked like he was about to burst into tears.

"No... no, I'll tell him." Dallas swallowed, his hate for me momentarily awash in the tears that began to form.

I started to regret asking, but Dallas and I had never gotten along really, and for him to open up about this obviously means it's important. We all lean in closer, Dallas' face screamed nothing but sadness.

"Ally and I were best friends. We were ten. Ally had lived an extraordinarily hard life, well, we thought. She was brilliant, but she was bullied a lot. She never had a lot of friends, until our parents introduced us. But Ally, she was both soft and thick and the same time. She could take criticism and wear it in her stride, but when it came to other people, she couldn't stand them being hurt."

"But now we had each other, we were friends! Finally, Ally had someone who could play with her, and I finally had a friend that cared for me. Of course, we were kids and it didn't seem like much back then. But it does now. I had only just lost my mother to breast cancer, and Ally was the only person I didn't shut out. But we never talked about it, only because Ally couldn't handle it. She hated the thought of sickness or pain or anything that didn't evoke a smile."

"That night, her father was late at work and asked my father to drop her home. Normally a ten year old wouldn't have that much independence, but this is Ally we're talking about." Dallas paused, and laughed at the thought.

"Like always, she opened the door and went to the kitchen. But when she got there, her mother wasn't busying herself writing. Her mother wasn't anywhere to be seen."

"All I remember is the sirens. They echoed through the town like a ghost. Where we lived, it was a quiet town. Everyone knew each other. And everyone went to the Dawson household to see what the commotion was."

"Ally was only ten when she discovered her mother. She didn't understand at all, and all she saw was red. She knew to call the police, but that couldn't do anything now. So, for the rest of the day, she cried and cried. She went to bed, cried some more. But that was it. Those were the last sounds she made. She hasn't talked since."

Everything that seemed to happy and bright seemed eerie and menacing. The trees, even the sun all looked evil. I was shaken – I could never imagine having to go through an ordeal like that. Dallas looked like a wreck, like someone had slammed him into a moving train. Even Trish, who had never understood empathy, turned away to conceal her puffy eyes. She didn't know, but I saw the tears. I saw them.

"That's not it, though." Trish added, her gaze still adrift.

"Ally doesn't remember any of it... she knows her mum's dead obviously, but she thinks she died in a car accident or something. No one's allowed to tell her either, because her psychiatrist is convinced that once she faces those demons herself and deals with it, then she'll learn to speak again."

* * *

We spent a lot of time eating and playing games like tag and hide and seek. I must admit, I grew worried when it had been thirty minutes and Dez and Ally hadn't returned. Finally though, the two emerged from the trees with branches jutting out of their hair.

"Finally... we made it..."

Dez threw his bag into the pile, where a domino effect took place. Dez's bag not only pushed his, but all the other bags back over the edge and down where the two had just come from.

"uuuURGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

Dez grew red as we all inched closer to him. Everyone was ready to scream, Trish even debated throwing Dez over the cliff too.

We didn't, due to better judgement, but everyone felt like it.

So we all had to follow Ally and Dez back down the trail they'd just taken, to retrieve our bags. Everyone was tired and hungry, we all just wanted to get home. But now we had a mission in a way.

We were blanketed in silence as we marched down the hill, and not a word muttered. Everyone was alone in their thoughts, and just wanted to get home.

"So, what did you guys do while we were gone?" Dez tried to fill the void in which the silence he created festered. Trish and Dallas looked at me to answer.

"Well, we ate. Played some games. Talked about..." I stopped short, as Dallas' gaze aimed daggers into my back.

"Nothing.. we talked about nothing!" Trish smiled too enthusiastically, resulting in Dallas elbowing her in the ribs.

"Seriously guys, what did you talk about?" Dez questioned, now with Ally's eyes trained on us.

Trish and Dallas were sweating, their panic sprawled across them like cursive. I knew we couldn't tell Ally, for mental reasons, but I wanted to. What if by telling her, she could speak again anyway?

With Ally fresh in my mind and the future far from it, I spoke the first thing that came to mind. The smile that sprung due to my words remained on my lips, but I didn't know why.

"Superheros. We were talking about superheros."

**(A/N: Oh my goodness, time. It flies. I swear, time is a clock with wings. Ugh. **

**If it isn't clear, I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. I hope you guys saw my warning in my previous chapter, but if not, I'm terribly sorry! Like I said, I'm starting yr11 (or in my junior year for you americans ;) ) so it was a little hectic this first week. But now I'm getting more organised, writing loads of chapters in weekends and stuff. So hopefully this won't happen again!**

**So back to the story. To make up for the long update, this chapter was longer than usual. I don't know if you wanted it to be longer or not, but meh. What's done is done. **

**So what are your thoughts? Dallas' feelings, Ally's past... Austin's determination to get away. This was a full on chapter! So what will the next chapter be about, you ask?**

_Lighters & Lessons_

**Well, it's up for you to decide! **

**These notes are always longer than I mean for them to be, so I'm gonna try and end it here. So, sorry for the wait, and I hope you enjoy this update! Please review, it would make my day! Favourites/follows are always appreciated! 3**

**So, until next time... byee! :) xx )**


End file.
